guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Seite 369f/@comment-92.230.222.12-20110217231914/@comment-3433102-20110218165258
Hier mal an dieser Stelle die komplette Hausarbeit der Proseminarstudenten von Prof. Lörach. Es finden sich in der Dissertation mehrere passagen, die fast wortwörtlich übernommen wurden. Auch die Summe an Jahren "215.." wurde von Guttenberg so übernommen. Guttenberg hätte demnach 220 Jahre seit dem ...angeben müssen, es sei denn, er hat sich nal so um 5 Jahre verrechnet, als er das schrieb. Gerade die 215 überführt Guttenberg par excellance, von dieser ins Netzt gestellten und gelobten Hausarbeit abgekupfert zu haben. Guttenberg hat ja in den Jahren nach 2000 bs 2006/2007? an seiner Dissertation geschrieben (oder schreiben lassen? höhö). Das passt alles zusammen. Vermutlich ist der begabte Student von damals jetzt Jurist in Amt und würden, und müßte es eigentlich mitbekommen, das da von ihm abgeschrieben wurde. Es sei denn, er hat selbst die Finger an der Dissertation von Guttenberg gehabt, als Ghostwriter? Auchpasst der Schreibstil von ihm am besten zu den meisten Passagen in Guttenbergs Dissertation. Aber das ist jetzt hoch spekulativ. Vielleicht recherchieren wir mal in dieser Richtung, wer der Urheber dieser Hausarbeit ist? Das wäre dann ja mal was. Immerhin existiert besagter Professor L. des Studenten, die Fakultät, die Uni sowie die Lehrveranstaltung aus dem entsprechenden Jahr (2003), sogar mit Orga-Nummer. Also hier folgende besagte Hausarbeit in voller Länge: ZBhausarbeitUNBEKANNT: Liebe Kommiliton(inn)en ! "Hier noch ein zweites Beispiel für eine gelungene Hausarbeit aus 03/2003. Bitte beachten Sie auch hier wieder den Urheberschutz etc. - Auch hier wieder werden Sie festellen, wie sich der argumentative Flußtext nur ganz leicht an die Gliederung anlehnt, diese fast nur noch als Leser-Hilfe stehen läßt (bei einem Schritt weiter wäre es schon ein ESSAY), selbst bei den kleinen Exkursen. – Bitte finden Sie dann unabhängig von solchen Beispielen die Gliederung für Ihr eigenes (von AdT inspiriertes) Thema. Apropos: Die unten stehende Haus- arbeit ist etwas zu lang geraten. Es reichen 8 bis 10 Seiten..Ein weiteres Apropos: Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht einschüchtern. Sie schaffen das auch!!!!! " Es folgt die Hausarbaeit von UNBEKANNT: Freie Universität Berlin Otto-Suhr-Institut für Politikwissenschaft Lehrbereich: Politische Theorie und politische Philosophie Seminarart: Proseminar zur Einführung für Studienanfänger Titel der Veranstaltung: PS 15012, The Federalist Papers Dozent: Prof. Dr. Dieter Löcherbach Semester: WS 2002/03 Hausarbeit Die Diskussion über den zukünftigen konstitutionellen Rahmen der EU aus dem Blickwinkel der Verfassungsgeschichte der USA - 2 - Inhaltsverzeichnis 1. Einleitung 3 2. Verfassungsgenese der Vereinigten Staaten um 1787 und des Europas derzeit 4 2.1 Politisch-historischer Vergleich: Die Unzufriedenheit mit der Ausgangslage 4 2.2 Politisch-rechtlicher Vergleich: Die Verfasstheit der Einzelstaaten 4 2.3 Politisch-kultureller Vergleich: Werte, Einheit und Identität der Bevölkerung 4 2.4 Vergleich der Akteure und Institutionen: Beteiligte an den Verfassungsdiskussionen 5 2.5 Beteiligung der Öffentlichkeit am Diskussions- und Ratifikationsprozess 5 3. Erfahrungen aus 215 Jahren US-amerikanischer Verfassungsgeschichte 6 3.1 Notwendigkeit von Geduld, Durchhaltekraft und politischem Willen 6 3.2 Verfassungsprinzipen von der "Balance of Powers" bis zur Subsidiarität 6 3.3 Die ungleiche Repräsentation der Bürger großer und kleiner Bundesstaaten 7 3.4 Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Federalists und Anti-Federalists 7 3.5 Gründe für die Popularität der Verfassung 8 4. Der Konvent zur Zukunft Europas 8 4.1 Die Dynamik des Diskussionsprozesses 8 4.2 Die Debatte um die Architektur der zukünftigen Verfassung 9 4.3 Der Kampf um die Macht zwischen den großen und kleinen Nationalstaaten 10 4.4 Die europäischen Federalists in der Debatte um die zukünftigen Kompetenzen der EU 10 4.5 Forderungen nach mehr Transparenz und Offenheit des Konvents und der EU-Organe 11 5. Wertegemeinschaft Europa und die transatlantischen Beziehungen 12 5.1 Wertegemeinschaft Europa 12 5.2 Interessen des transatlantischen Partners Europas, der USA 12 6. Fazit 13 6.1 Ein Vorbild für Europa: 215 Jahre konstitutionelle Demokratie der Vereinigten Staaten 13 6.2 Ausblick: Chancen für die Zukunft Europas 14 Literaturverzeichnis 15 - 3 - 1. Einleitung Zwei Jahre nach dem Vertrag von Nizza, der für viele hinter den Erwartungen zurückblieb, steht Europa heute vor der Herausforderung, sich eine gemeinsame Verfassung zu geben. Thema dieser Arbeit ist eine Betrachtung der Diskussion über die Zukunft Europas aus dem Blickwinkel der 215-jährigen Verfassungsgeschichte der USA. Ausgehend von einem Vergleich der politischen Rahmenbedingungen für die US Verfassung von 1787 und die zukünftige Verfassung Europas soll die Verfassungserfahrung der Vereinigten Staaten als Argumentationsgrundlage für die Debatten im Konvent zur Zukunft Europas herangezogen werden. Ziel dieser Arbeit ist darzustellen, welche Lehren die Mitglieder des Konventes zur Zukunft Europas aus der Verfassungsgeschichte der USA ziehen sollten. Zunächst wird dafür die Verfassungsentstehung der USA um 1787 mit der aktuellen Entwicklung in Europa aus historischer, rechtlicher, kultureller und politischer Sicht verglichen. Beide Prozesse eint die Unzufriedenheit mit der Ausgangslage: die existierenden Institutionen erweisen sich für kommende Aufgaben als zunehmend handlungsunfähig. Dagegen unterscheiden sich die konföderierten Postkolonialstaaten mit ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte von den Nationen Europas mit ihren unterschiedlichen Traditionen, Kulturen und Wertvorstellungen, den vielfältigen Landessprachen und den historisch gewachsenen, verfassten Demokratien. Im folgenden Kapitel soll deutlich gemacht werden, dass sich bei vielen Debatten hinsichtlich der Architektur und Programmatik der europäischen Verfassung auf Erfahrungen aus der US-amerikanischen Verfassungsgeschichte zurückgreifen lässt. Dafür werden Schwachstellen der US Verfassung herangezogen, wie z.B. die ungleiche Repräsentation der Bürger in der Legislative und wird auf die großen Erfolge der US Verfassung, vor allem auf ihre bis heute ungebrochene Popularität, verwiesen. Anschließend wird in Kapitel vier ein kurzer Überblick über die Dynamik der europäischen Verfassungsdebatte gegeben und auf die Frage eingegangen, ob der europäische Integrationsprozess an den Partikularinteressen der Nationalstaaten zu scheitern droht oder ob "europäische Federalists" die Zukunft Europas entscheidend prägen werden können. Kapitel fünf sucht nach einer europäischen Wertegemeinschaft und einer Antwort auf das amerikanische Verfassungsziel "life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness". Resümierend werden schließlich Chancen und Gefahren für die Zukunft Europas im Hinblick auf die transatlantischen Beziehungen und die gemeinsamen Werte mit den USA genannt. Die vielfältigen Aspekte der amerikanischen und europäischen Verfassungsdiskussionen können aufgrund ihres Umfangs und ihrer Komplexität in diesem Rahmen nur angerissen und in Ausschnitten dargestellt werden. Die Arbeit erhebt deshalb keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, verfolgt aber das Ziel, die wesentlichen Parallelen darzustellen und einige Chancen und Gefahren für die europäische Verfassungsentwicklung aus der Betrachtung der US-amerikanischen Verfassungsgeschichte herauszuarbeiten. Als Quellen dienen neben Geschichtslexika und Sekundärliteratur die aktuellen Veröffentlichungen des Konvents zur Zukunft Europas und die kritische Betrachtung des US-amerikanischen Demokratie- und Verfassungsverständnisses von R.A. Dahl. - 4 - 2. Verfassungsgenese der Vereinigten Staaten um 1787 und des Europas derzeit 2.1 Politisch-historischer Vergleich: Die Unzufriedenheit mit der Ausgangslage Nach der Unabhängigkeitserklärung vom 4. Juli 1776 gründeten die 13 britischen Kolonien der neuen Welt wenig später im Jahr eine "ewige Union" und verabschiedeten die "Artikel der Konföderation". Doch über den Willen hinaus, das Joch der englischen Krone loszuwerden, reichte ihre Einigkeit zunächst nicht aus. Obwohl man sich über die gemeinsame Geschichte verbunden fühlte war es zunächst nicht möglich, in den Problembereichen, die der gemeinsamen Lösung bedurft hätten, z.B. der Sicherung der Konföderation gegen die Feinde an den Außengrenzen und der Frage der Ausdehnung des Territoriums Richtung Westen, im Rahmen der Konföderation zu Ergebnissen zu kommen. Von den konföderierten Postkolonialstaaten mit ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte unterscheiden sich die Nationen Europas mit ihren unterschiedlichen Traditionen, Kulturen und Wertvorstellungen, den vielfältigen Landessprachen und den historisch gewachsenen, verfassten Demokratien. Dennoch eint beide Prozesse die Unzufriedenheit mit der Ausgangslage: die existierenden Institutionen erweisen sich für kommende Aufgaben als zunehmend handlungsunfähig. So scheitert die EU wie schon damals die Konföderation beispielsweise in der Frage der Gemeinsamen Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik, wie z.B. im Fall der Irakkrise, in der die EU keine gemeinsame diplomatische Strategie finden kann. 2.2 Politisch-rechtlicher Vergleich: Die Verfasstheit der Einzelstaaten Während sich die Einzelstaaten der Konföderation noch im Entwicklungsprozess der nationalen Ordnungen befanden und die nationalen Verfassungen erst sukzessiver verabschiedet wurden – Grundrechte, die einzelstaatlichen "Bill of Rights" gab es nur in einigen Staaten – können die Nationen Europas auf lange und sehr unterschiedliche demokratische Verfassungsgeschichten zurückblicken. In ihren supranationalen Institutionen lassen sich dennoch dieselben Grundprinzipien finden: Subsidiarität und eine klare Kompetenzverteilung zwischen den Ebenen . In der Frage der Kompetenzverteilung hat sich die heutige EU mit ihrer 50-jährigen Geschichte und ihrem komplexen Vertrags- und Institutionengefüge bereits einen Schritt in Richtung Supranationalität und Staatlichkeit entwickelt, so dass von "geteilter Souveränität" gesprochen werden kann (vgl. Rittberger, Woyke). 2.3 Politisch-kultureller Vergleich: Werte, Einheit und Identität der Bevölkerung Einheit und Identität der US-Amerikaner ist das amerikanische Nationalgefühl: eine Einheit, zwar "Melting-Pot" unterschiedlichster Kulturen, aber verbunden durch das gemeinsames Schicksal nach dem Unabhängigkeitskrieg und die gemeinsamen große Herausforderung der Erschließung des amerikanischen Kontinents. "United we stand" ist bis heute das Credo der Amerikaner. Sicherlich war ein wichtiger Faktor für das Identitätsgefühl die sich als lingua franca durchsetzende englische - 5 - Sprache. Im heutigen Europa wird die Frage nach den gemeinsamen Werten erst seit kurzen diskutiert. Dennoch hat sich die Idee einer Wertegemeinschaft EU entwickelt (vgl. Plate). Es besteht ein weitgehender Konsens darüber, dass die EU mehr ist und mehr sein soll als nur eine Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft. Welche Werte letztlich die Menschen in der EU verbinden ist noch Inhalt zahlreicher Debatten. Sicherlich prägen Traditionen und Kulturgeschichte der Völker diese Werte entscheidend mit. Über die Frage religiöser Werte entbrannte unlängst mit dem Aufnahmegesuch der Türkei ein Streit zwischen den Befürwortern einer christlichen und denen einer streng überreligiösen Verortung der europäischen Union. 2.4 Vergleich der Akteure und Institutionen: Beteiligte an den Verfassungsdiskussionen 1787 trat in Philadelphia ein Konvent zusammen, um die überkommenen "Articles of Confereration" grundlegend zu überarbeiten. Unter den 55 Delegierten, den "Founding Fathers" befanden sich Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, Alexander Hamilton und James Madison als Vertreter der Mehrheit im Konvent, die - überzeugt von der inhärenten Schwäche der 1781 geschaffenen Konföderation der 13 vormaligen Kolonien – den bestehenden Staatenbund durch eine politische Union unter einer nationalen Verfassung ersetzen wollten. Madison und Hamilton veröffentlichten gemeinsam mit John Jay 85 Essays in New Yorker Zeitungen über die anstehenden Verfassungsprobleme mit dem Titel "The Federalist". Auch wenn sie in ihrem Staat New York zunächst scheiterten, zeichneten sich die Federalists durch ihren Willen Neues zu wagen und ihre gleichzeitige Kompromissfähigkeit aus. Ihre Federalist Papers trugen so bis heute zur Popularität und Stabilität der US Verfassung bei. Für Europa bleibt zu hoffen, dass sich ebenso weit blickende Köpfe in den Reihen der Konventsmitglieder finden lassen. Diese setzen sich zusammen aus 115 Diplomaten und Fachleuten der 15 Unionsstaaten und der Beitrittsländer. Ihren Vorsitz hat der Franzose Giscard. Ursprünglich sollte der Konvent, in Analogie zum amerikanischen Verfassungskonvent nur eine Revision des bestehenden Vertragswerks unternehmen und den Vertrag von Nizza reformieren. Dass es dennoch sehr bald zur Zielsetzung einer europäischen Verfassung kam, ist unter anderem der Verdienst des deutschen Außenministers Joschka Fischer, der diesen Weg seit Amtsantritt konsequent gefordert hat . 2.5 Beteiligung der Öffentlichkeit am Diskussions- und Ratifikationsprozess Trotz der von den Federalists öffentlich in den New Yorker Zeitungen geführten intellektuellen Auseinandersetzung und Werbung für die zukünftige Verfassung liefen die eigentlichen Verhandlungen nahezu unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit ab. Erst in einem zweiten Schritt wurden für die Ratifizierung des Vertrages Konvente von den Einzelstaaten einberufen. Letztlich waren an der Entscheidung für die Verfassung nur etwa 2000 Menschen beteiligt (vgl. Dahl). Dieselbe Kritik wird auch gegen Giscards Konvent hervorgebracht, obwohl im Gegensatz zu früheren Verfassungsentstehungsprozessen sich erstmals Nichtregierungsorganisationen und Privatpersonen - 6 – an den Debatten beteiligen können . Allerdings wird es aller Voraussicht nach kaum Referenden über die Verfassung geben. 3. Erfahrungen aus 215 Jahren US-amerikanischer Verfassungsgeschichte 3.1 Notwendigkeit von Geduld, Durchhaltekraft und politischem Willen Bei vielen Debatten hinsichtlich der Architektur und Programmatik der europäischen Verfassung lohnt sich ein Rückblick auf die US-amerikanische Verfassungsgeschichte. Die von Toqueville Mitte des 19.Jhd. beschriebene Kraft und Dynamik der "Demokratie in Amerika" (vg. Burghardt) fußt nicht auf einem abgeschlossenen und perfekten Entwurf des Verfassungskonvents. Viel wichtiger war die Popularität der Verfassung infolge der die Bürger an der langfristigen Entwicklung partizipierten. Wenn eine ausreichend große und einflussreiche Zahl von Amerikanern die Verfassung ändern wollte, dann taten sie es (vgl. Dahl). So war 1787 die Abschaffung der Sklaverei noch nicht konsensfähig. Sie wurde in Amendment 17 erst viel später vollzogen. So brauchte es über 100 Jahre, bis die Verfassung für alle Bundesstaaten Geltung erlang. Und sie überstand selbst den amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg. Es gab zur Zeit der Verfassungsentstehung keine Einigkeit über das Wie der Verfassung, wohl aber eine pragmatische Konsensorientierung. Der antifederalistisch beherrschte Ratifikationskonvent in New York beugt sich weniger den Einsichten des Federalist als schlicht der Mehrheit der Staaten. Die Bedeutung der Federalist Papers lag weniger in deren tagespolitischem Erfolg als in der ideenpolitischen Langzeitwirkung auf das politische Selbstverständnis der amerikanischen Republik. Es ging also letztlich nicht um die Schönheit der Architektur oder einem Absolutheitsanspruch der Artikel der Verfassung sondern um Geduld, Vertrauen, die juristische Wirksamkeit der Artikel und die Möglichkeit der späteren Verfassungsänderung . 3.2 Verfassungsprinzipen von der "Balance of Powers" bis zur Subsidiarität Die US Verfassung beruht auf den Prinzipien der Gewaltenteilung und der Volkssouveränität durch Repräsentationssystem sowie auf dem Bundesstaatsprinzip. Der Kongress als "wohl stärkste Legislative der Welt" (Burghardt) besteht aus Repräsentantenhaus (Volksvertretung) und Senat (Staatenvertretung). Der Präsident als Exekutive wird über Wahlmänner gewählt. Er hat ein aufschiebendes Vetorecht, gegen das sich der Kongress mit Zweidrittelmehrheit durchsetzen kann und ist Oberbefehlshaber der Armee. Die enorme Machtkonzentration der Exekutive auf diese eine Person wird häufig kritisiert in Verbindung mit "inhärenten demokratischen Defekten" (Dahl) im System der Präsidentenwahl, da die Stimmen der Wähler im electoral college, also der Versammlung der Wahlmänner, ungleich repräsentiert werden. Dahl schließt daraus, es wäre am demokratischsten, den Präsidenten direkt zu wählen. Der Supreme Court, die Judikative wacht über die Rechtssprechung - 7 – und kann mittels Erklärung der Nichtkonformität zur Verfassung jedes Gesetz stoppen. Dahl schreibt, die Gefahr der persönlichen ideologischen Auslegung der Verfassung einzelner Richter sei zu hoch. Der Supreme Court solle nur im Rahmen fundamentaler demokratischer Grundrechte handeln können. Die Gewaltenteilung von Exekutive, Legislative und Judikative ist in ein System gegenseitiger Kontrolle und Abhängigkeiten eingebunden. Diese sog. "Checks and Balances" sollen ein überproportionales Machtungleichgewicht zugunsten einer Institution verhindern. Zwischen der Zentralgewalt und den Einzelstaaten sind die Zuständigkeiten klar verteilt nach den Prinzipien der Subsidiarität und der sog. "reserved powers clause" nach der alle nicht durch die Verfassung der Zentralgewalt zugewiesenen Zuständigkeiten bei den Mitgliedsstaaten verbleiben. 1789 wurden die ersten 10 Ergänzungsartikel zur Verfassung hinzugefügt, die sog. "Bill of Rights". Damit erhielten fundamentale Grund- und Menschenrechte Verfassungsrang. Die Frage, ob die Verfassung der USA eine republikanische oder eine demokratische ist, beantwortet Dahl wie folgt: "Madison meint Demokratie, wenn er repräsentativ, direkt oder indirekt durch das Volk gewählte, republikanische Regierung sagt" (Dahl, S.5, S.161). 3.3 Die ungleiche Repräsentation der Bürger großer und kleiner Bundesstaaten Der große Erfolg der Federalists, der Kompromiss mit den Bewahrern der "states-rights" im Konvent führt bis heute zum Streit um die ungleiche Repräsentation der Bürger in der Legislative. Das Zweikammernsystem des Kongress ist das Ergebnis dieses "Great Compromise" zwischen den Befürwortern gleichberechtigter Einzelstaaten und denen der proportionalen Repräsentation der Staaten abhängig von der Bevölkerung. Während das Repräsentantenhaus die Demografie der Bevölkerung gleich wiedergibt gilt im Senat das Prinzip der "one state – one vote": jeder Staat stellt die gleiche Anzahl an Senatoren. Je nach Bevölkerungszahl eines Bundesstaates wirkt also die Stimme eines US-Bürgers bis über 50fach stärker als die des Bewohners eines anderen Staates. Die Debatte um die ungleiche Repräsentation bzw. Bevorteilung geografischer Minderheiten dauert bis heute an (vgl. Burghardt, Dahl). 3.4 Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Federalists und Anti-Federalists Die Federalists wollten den 1787 bestehenden Staatenbund durch eine politische Union unter einer nationalen Verfassung ersetzen. Die Opposition der sog. Antifederalists konstituierte sich aus den Bewahrern der "states-rights". Diese waren in den Verhandlungen des Konvents klar unterlegen. Dennoch kam es zu großen Kompromissen, da die "Founding Fathers" nicht den Ratifizierungsprozess, der die Annahme der Verfassung in mindestens neun Staaten verlangte, gefährden wollten. Mit den 85 Essays, den Federalist Papers, wollten Hamilton, Madison und Jay die mehrheitlich antifederalistisch geprägten New Yorker von den Qualitäten und der Notwendigkeit einer starken Zentralregierung überzeugen. Zudem formulierten sie die Einsicht, dass – im Gegensatz zu einer Monarchie – nicht die Exekutive, sondern die Legislative der dominierende Machtarm sein - 8 – müsse. Durch die Möglichkeit Entscheidungen schnell auszuführen und der Fähigkeit mit einer Stimme zu sprechen, verschaffte konnten die USA ihre Handlungsfähigkeit ausbauen und festigen. Es unbestritten, dass die Beiträge Federalists entscheidend zu der Entwicklung und der heutigen weltpolitischen Stellung der USA in der Welt beigetragen haben. Gleichzeitig ist aber der Kompetenzstreit zwischen den Regierungsebenen bis heute nicht beigelegt. 3.5 Gründe für die Popularität der Verfassung Ein Grund für den Erfolg der Verfassung trotz vieler Probleme liegt in ihrer bis heute ungebrochenen Popularität. Durch ihre öffentliche Diskussion von Anfang an und ihre "Vulgarisierung" (Burghardt) durch die Federalists gelang eine ungewöhnliche Dynamisierung. Die frühe Einbindung der "Bill of Rights" stellte einen persönlichen Bezug zum Bürger her. Obwohl seit dem 19.Jhd. der ideologische Verdacht geäußert wird, die amerikanische Verfassung sei mit ihren aristokratischen Elementen eine Erfindung der reichen Oberschicht, ist die persönliche Identifikation der US-Amerikaner mit den Zielen und liberalen Werten der Verfassung sehr hoch. 4. Der Konvent zur Zukunft Europas 4.1 Die Dynamik des Diskussionsprozesses In Nizza ersuchte der Europäische Rat 2000 einen Konvent zu prüfen, "wie eine genauere, dem Subsidiaritätsprinzip entsprechende Abgrenzung der Zuständigkeiten zwischen der Europäischen Union und den Mitgliedstaaten hergestellt und danach aufrechterhalten werden kann". Der Europäische Rat (Laeken) ging noch mehr in die Einzelheiten und ersuchte den Konvent zu prüfen, "wie wir die Aufteilung der Zuständigkeiten transparenter gestalten können", "ob die Zuständigkeiten nicht neu geordnet werden müssen" und "wie gewährleistet werden kann, dass die neu bestimmte Aufteilung der Zuständigkeiten erhalten bleibt und wie man zugleich darüber wachen kann, dass die europäische Dynamik nicht erlahmt" (CONV 528/03 DE, S.15). 2003 definiert Konventspräsident Giscard die Aufgaben des Konventes ganz anders und grundlegend: "The Convention had been set up because real problems had been identified .... The Convention would have failed if it preferred the status quo to solutions. There was a need to be bold and imaginative" (CONV 508/03 EN, S.2). Seit der Montanunion und Jean Monnet, der den Integrationsprozess als "ever closer union" beschrieben hatte war der europäische Einigungsprozess immer von einer großen Dynamik geprägt. Dennoch überrascht die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Europa sich nun eine Verfassung geben will. Seit Fischers Rede über die Zukunft Europas und seiner Vision einer verfassten Föderation sind knapp drei Jahre vergangen bis in den letzten Monaten die ersten konkreten Verfassungsentwürfe diskutiert wurden. - 9 – Aktuelle Fragen sind die Positionierung der Grundrechtecharta in der Verfassung und deren Auswirkung auf die Geltung der Menschenrechtscharta des Europarates, die Definition nachhaltiger Entwicklung als Verfassungsziel der EU und die Definition einer Wertegemeinschaft christlicher Prägung. Große Chancen sind zurzeit in der Weiterentwicklung der gemeinsamen Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik (GASP) festzustellen. Um Europas Rolle in der Welt entscheidend zu stärken, sollen Entscheidungen der GASP in der Regel mit qualifizierter Mehrheit getroffen werden. Fischer forderte in der Konventssitzung am 20./21.Januar 2003 darüber hinaus, dass statt durch 4 Personen (Außenminister des Vorsitzlandes, des künftigen Vorsitzes, Hoher Vertreter und Außenkommissar) die Union in der operativen Außenpolitik nur noch durch eine Person vertreten werde. 4.2 Die Debatte um die Architektur der zukünftigen Verfassung Nachdem erst im Oktober 2002 ein Entwurf für die europäische Verfassung vorgelegt worden war, legte der Konventspräsident Giscard D'Estaing bereits Anfang Februar 2003 eine Arbeitsversion der ersten 16 Artikel vor. Sie enthalten Definition und Ziele der EU sowie einen Katalog von Grundprinzipen und Zuständigkeiten der Unionsorgane. Er ließ darin offen, ob die Grundrechtecharta als integraler Bestandteil der Verfassung in einem zweiten Teil oder einem beigefügten Protokoll wiedergegeben werden solle (vgl. CONV 528/03 DE, S.3). Bedeutend in diesem Vorschlag ist die Definition der EU weit über eine Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft hinaus: Grundlage der Union soll eine Wertegemeinschaft sein, beruhend auf der Achtung der Menschenwürde und -rechte, Freiheit, Demokratie und Rechtsstaatlichkeit. Der Gliederung der Verfassung wird in Kapiteln und Artikeln stattfinden. Der Ort vieler Textbausteine, ob z.B. einZiel als solches im Kapitel der Ziele genannt oder in eine Präambel eingefügt werden wird, bleibt dabei vorerst offen. Der Entwurf der Artikel 1 bis 16 des Verfassungsvertrags sieht vor, dass in den Artikeln 1 bis 4 Definition und Ziele der EU genannt werden . Das folgende Kapitel über Grundrechte und Unionsbürgerschaft umfasst die Artikel 5 bis 7. Wichtigstes Element ist die Artikulierung des Verfassungsrangs für die Charta der Grundrechte. Artikel 8 setzt die Grundprinzipien der Zusammenarbeit zwischen den europäischen Institutionen und den Nationalstaaten . Insgesamt definiert das dritte Kapitel über die Art. 8 bis 16 die zukünftigen Zuständigkeiten der Union. Über die in Art. 13 genannte Wirtschaftspolitik und die in Art. 14 ausgeweitete Gemeinsame Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik (GASP) gehen die genannten Zuständigkeiten deutlich über den Status quo hinaus: vor allem wird die gesamte gemeinsame Handelspolitik einbezogen (CONV 528/03). Im Januar wurde von Frankreich und Deutschland ein Kompromissvorschlag über die institutionelle Architektur eingebracht, der für große Diskussionen - 10 - sorgte . Um mehr Klarheit, Legitimität und Effizienz zu schaffen fordert er eine (gleichgewichtige) Stärkung des institutionellen Dreiecks sowie eine grundlegende Reform der Außenvertretung der Union in der Europäischen Verfassung. Durch die Wahl des Kommissionspräsidenten durch das Europäische Parlament solle das Parlament an politischem Einfluss, und die die Kommission an demokratischer Legitimität gewinnen . Der Kommissionspräsident solle mit Richtlinienkompetenz und die Kommissare mit individuellem Weisungsrecht ausgestattet werden. Das Europäische Parlament würde durch generelle Anwendung des Mitentscheidungsverfahrens als Mitgesetzgeber deutlich aufgewertet. Als Befürworter einer starken Union fordern sie die Wahl von Kommissions- und Ratspräsident auf längere Zeit um so Kontinuität zu fördern. Der Versuch der Wiederholung des "Great Compromise" ist die Idee einer Doppelspitze der beiden Präsidenten, die dennoch auf Kritik der kleinen Nationen stieß. 4.3 Der Kampf um die Macht zwischen den großen und kleinen Nationalstaaten Anders als das politische System der Nationalstaaten war das System der EU schon immer in ständiger dynamischer Entwicklung begriffen: hinsichtlich der Politikfelder und Aufgabenbereiche hat die EU so deutlich gewonnen. Auch das immer komplexer gewordene Entscheidungssystem hat einen Wachstumsprozess durchgemacht. Noch gilt die vom Bundesverfassungsgericht in seiner Entscheidung zum Vertrag von Maastricht für die EU verwendete Bezeichnung "Staatenverbund", die Nationalstaaten sind also die Hauptkomponenten der Union. Mit dem Subsidiaritätsprinzip wurde angestrebt, eine "angemessene föderale Balance zu finden und immer wieder neu zu bestimmen" (Woyke). Der deutsch-französische Vorschlag zur institutionellen Architektur der Union konzentriert sich auf die Rolle des Rates und die Frage des Vorsitzes im Rat einerseits und die Betonung der künftigen Rolle des Präsidenten der Kommission und der Rolle des Europäischen Parlamentes andererseits. Die kleineren Mitgliedsstaaten befürchteten die Institutionalisierung eines Konfliktes zwischen dem Vorsitzenden des Europäischen Rates und dem Präsidenten der Kommission, da beide exekutive Aufgaben hätten, und den Verlust ihres Einflusses, wenn sie nicht mehr per Rotationsverfahren den Vorsitz des Rates erhalten oder einen Kommissar stellen können. Den Federalists unter den Teilnehmern der Diskussion, sie sind z.B. bei den Vertretern der Kommission zu finden, geht der Vorschlag nicht weit genug. Ein Präsident, von den EU-Bürgern direkt gewählt, solle das zukünftige Gesicht der EU werden. Dagegen wird der Vorschlag eines EU-Außenministers begrüßt – kaum jemand diskutiert aber ernsthaft die Möglichkeit, die Außenminister der Mitgliedsstaaten im Gegenzug "abzuschaffen". Die Logik ist hier auch im "Kleingedruckten" zu finden: denn in Giscards Vorschlag der ersten 16 Artikel wird die ausschließliche Zuständigkeit der Union zum - 11 – Abschluss internationaler Abkommen definiert . Möglicherweise liegt hierin der Sprengstoff für weitere Debatten, so würde sich z.B. Deutschland mit seiner Vorreiterrolle in Sachen Klima- und Umweltschutz dadurch im diplomatischen Geschäft schwächen. Erst müsste die EU überzeugt werden, in der "grüne" Themen nach der Osterweiterung kaum mehr als regionale Bedeutung hätten. 4.4 Die europäischen Federalists in der Debatte um die zukünftigen Kompetenzen der EU Außenminister Fischer löste mit seiner Rede vom 12. Mai 2000 zur Zukunft Europas eine neue europapolitische Grundsatz- und Orientierungsdebatte aus. Er benannte dort als anzustrebendes Fernziel einen Verfassungsvertrag für eine europäische "Föderation". In hier unterstellter Tradition der Federalists zerstreute er sogleich die Bedenken möglicher Gegner einer starken Zentralregierung und zeichnete ein Konzept der "Souveränitätsteilung" von Europa und den Nationalstaaten ohne die Gefahr einer Ablösung der Staaten. Dieses Konzept findet sich heute mit der Flexibilitätsklausel im Verfassungsvorschlag Giscard D'Estaings wieder; damit kann die Union auf Ratsbeschluss auch Aufgaben übernehmen, die den Staaten zugeordnet sind, sollte dies als notwendig erachtet werden. Das korrespondierende Gegenprinzip der Flexibilitätsklausel ist der in Art.8(2) niedergelegte Grundsatz der "begrenzten Einzelermächtigung". Entsprechend der US-amerikanischen "reserved powers clause" verbleiben darin alle nicht durch die Verfassung zugewiesenen Zuständigkeiten bei den Mitgliedsstaaten. Ebenso findet sich im Kanon der Grundprinzipien das aus US Verfassung und EU Verträgen bekannte Subsidiaritätsprinzip wieder. Im Konvent forderten dazu im Januar etliche Mitglieder einen ausgebauten Subsidiaritäts-Frühwarnmechanismus (CONV 508/03 EN, S.2). Noch ist völlig offen, ob sich die Federalists Europas durchsetzen werden oder der europäische Integrationsprozess Prozess an den Partikularinteressen der Nationalstaaten scheitert. Wahrscheinlich ist ein Kompromiss in der Frage der Repräsentation und eine kurz- bis mittelfristige Stärkung der Gemeinsamen Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik GASP im Sinne der Federalists möglich. Ein Beitrag dazu werden wohl auch die negativen Erfahrungen der Irakkrise leisten können. 4.5 Forderungen nach mehr Transparenz und Offenheit des Konvents und der EU-Organe - 12 – "Ab 2004 werden voraussichtlich bis zu zehn Staaten aus Ost- und Südosteuropa der EU beitreten - die bisher größte Erweiterung in der Geschichte der EU. Kompetenzen und Arbeitsmethoden müssen überdacht werden. Es geht aber auch um mehr Demokratie und Transparenz in der Union. Wie kann eine "europäische Öffentlichkeit" entstehen? Wird eine europäische Verfassung die europäische Identität stärken? Soll der Präsident der Kommission vom Europäischen Parlament gewählt werden?" Zwar finden die Verhandlungen des Konventes großteils in Arbeitsgruppen und unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Diese fehlende Transparenz wird von den verschiedenen gesellschaftlichen Gruppen und Stakeholdern stark kritisiert. Dennoch geht Europa in Sachen Bürgernähe einen Schritt weiter als in allen früheren Verfassungsentstehungsprozessen. Nichtregierungsorganisationen und Privatpersonen können sich erstmals an den Debatten beteiligen. Die Möglichkeiten dazu sind formell garantiert. Eingaben, Anfragen und Petitionen werden vom Konventssekretariat bearbeitet und müssen vom Konvent diskutiert und beantwortet werden. Inwieweit die Institutionen der EU transparenter gemacht werden ist noch unklar, viele Konventsmitglieder fordern aber Modifikationen für mehr Transparenz und Verantwortlichkeit (vgl.: CONV 508/03 EN, S.2). Des Weiteren wurde gefordert, mehr Bürgernähe durch institutionelle Reformen zu schaffen . Ein Beitrag dazu schüfe der deutsch-französische Vorschlag, den Kommissionspräsidenten durch das Europäische Parlament wählen zu lassen. So könnte der Bürger direkten Einfluss auf die Kommission nehmen Der politischen Willensbildungsprozess in Europa würde so gestärkt. 5. Wertegemeinschaft Europa und die transatlantischen Beziehungen 5.1 Wertegemeinschaft Europa Während der europäische Einigungsprozess die Union auf den Raum des ganzen Kontinents bis an die Grenzen Asiens und an den Nahen Osten ausdehnt und die Europäer vor neue, nicht nur wirtschaftlich-soziale sondern auch sicherheitspolitische Chancen und Risiken stellt, werden in der Diskussion über die Zukunft Europas die Fragen nach den gemeinsamen Werten und Zielen der europäischen Völker immer bedeutender. Bereits Jean Monnet, der erste Vorsitzende der Montanunion (EGKS) hatte mit seiner Formel der "ever closer union" diese Richtung vorgegeben und damit auf das amerikanischen Prinzip einer "ever stronger union" eine charakterisierende Antwort formuliert. Dass sich die Union von einer Wirtschafts- zu einer Wertegemeinschaft mit weit mehr als nur wirtschaftspolitischen Aufgabenstellungen entwickelt und entwickeln soll ist breiter Konsens, geplant war diese Entwicklung nicht. Das lässt sich zeigen anhand des vielfältigen Mosaik aus Institutionen und Verträgen auf dem europäischen Kontinent. Neben der Westbindung durch das transatlantische Verteidigungsbündnis (NATO) sei hier nur auf die OSZE und vor allem den Europarat hingewiesen. Letzterer, eingesetzt für Demokratie und Menschenrechte in Europa und mit Mitgliedern - 13 – weit über die europäische Union hinaus bis hin zu Russland, kann in der Frage der Grund- und Menschenrechte mit der europäischen Union in einen Konflikt geraten, sollte sich die Grundrechtecharta negativ auf die Menschenrechtskonvention der Straßburger Organisation auswirken. Welche Werte letztlich die Menschen in der EU verbinden sollen, wird noch Inhalt zahlreicher Debatten. Sicherlich prägen Traditionen und Kulturgeschichte der Völker diese Werte entscheidend mit. Über die Frage religiöser Werte entbrannte unlängst mit dem Aufnahmegesuch der Türkei ein Streit zwischen den Befürwortern einer christlichen und denen einer streng überreligiösen Verortung der europäischen Union. "Frieden, ihre Werte, das Wohlergehen ihrer Völker fördern" und letztlich "Nachhaltige Entwicklung auf der Grundlage eines ausgewogenen Wirtschaftswachstums und sozialer Gerechtigkeit" (CONV 528/03) definiert Giscards Entwurf die Ziele der europäischen Union. Auch wenn die Formulierung vielen sozialen und umweltpolitischen Nichtregierungsorganisationen als zu schwammig bezeichnet wird, sollten diese Zielvorgaben nicht unterschätzt werden. Vielleicht werden die aus der Nachhaltigkeit abgeleiteten Prinzipien der Solidarität und Generationengerechtigkeit einmal die europäische Antwort auf das amerikanische Verfassungsziel "life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness". 5.2 Interessen des transatlantischen Partners Europas, der USA Die Haltung Amerikas zur europäischen Einigung ist immer ein Faktor der Beschleunigung oder Verzögerung gewesen. Zwar ist heute in den USA ein gewisses Maß an Verständnis über die jeweiligen Entscheidungsprozesse und die sie beeinflussenden Faktoren erreicht, aber über die Fortschritte Europas und die Verfassungsdebatte herrscht weitgehend Unwissenheit und Besorgnis. Vor allem werden eine Entwicklung in Richtung antagonistischer Regionalblöcke (vgl. Burghardt) und eine protektionistische "Festung Europa" befürchtet. Die USA unterstützen daher die eher die Europa-Skeptiker um die weltpolitische Macht Europas gering zu halten. 6. Fazit 6.1 Ein Vorbild für Europa: 215 Jahre konstitutionelle Demokratie der Vereinigten Staaten Aus der Geschichte der US Verfassung sollten die Mitglieder des Konventes zur Zukunft Europas Lehren ziehen. Die Folgen ihrer Architektur und ihres Entstehungsprozesses, Fehler und Erfolge können in den USA beobachtet werden. Die vielleicht wichtigste Lehre ist, nicht von der Verfassung als absoluter und einziger Quelle einer stabilen Demokratie bzw. einer stabilen Ordnung der verfassten Einheit auszugehen. Das in der jeweiligen Verfassungswirklichkeit demokratisch verfasster Länder gegebene Verhältnis von Markt, Parlamentarismus, Sozialstaatlichkeit und den darin enthaltenen Chancen zu einer lebendigen Demokratie ist vielmehr von Faktoren abhängig, die über bloße Verfahrensregeln hinausweisen: von der politischen Kultur, der Öffentlichkeit und von dem Bedürfnis der Bürger, in Freiheit unter ihresgleichen leben zu wollen (vgl. Dahl, S.3). Auf der anderen Seite sollte die Geschichte der US Verfassung und ihre Popularität nach noch 215 Jahren den Europäern Mut machen, visionär zu sein und in der Verfassungsdiskussion langfristig zu denken. - 14 – Dazu gehört auch Geduld und als Kehrseite der Medaille Kompromissfähigkeit. Die langfristige Dynamik der Verfassung sollte nicht unterschätzt werden: können Ziele heute nicht erreicht werden, so muss das nicht das Ende eines großen Verfassungs- und Integrationskonzeptes bedeuten. Nichts spricht dagegen, dass die Verfassung Europas zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch verändert wird und verändert werden kann. Im Einzelnen sei an den "Great Compromise" erinnert: oft ist der "langfristige Nutzen eines Kompromisses zugunsten der schwächeren Mitglieder einer Gemeinschaft viel größer, als der kurzfristige Verlust an Macht und Einfluss auf Seiten der Stärkeren" (Burghardt). In der Frage der Grundrechte sind die Europäer den Amerikanern voraus: sie wurden bereits beschlossen. Ihre unmittelbare Wirkung auf den einzelnen Bürger kann, so an prominenter Stelle eingebaut, der Verfassung zu einem Mehr an Popularität verhelfen. Eine zweite Ursache in den USA war dafür die öffentliche Diskussion der Verfassungsfrage durch die Federalists. Dies soll die Konventsmitglieder animieren noch stärker selbst in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten und für ein höheres Maß an Transparenz aller europäischen Institutionen einzutreten. Im Hinblick auf die EU Erweiterung sollte zudem gewährleistet werden, dass sich aufgrund der Größe der Union nicht die Perspektivlosigkeit eines 2-Parteiensystems einstellt, wie es in den USA der Fall war. Die Gefahr ist, dass viele der Parteien, die heute im Europa-Parlament tätig sind, durch die Vielfalt ihrer Werte und Programmatiken zu regionalen Splittergruppen degradiert werden und langfristig an Bedeutung verlieren. Gerade hier zeigt sich ja das Modell der europäischen "Einheit in Vielfalt". Dieses Modell darf in der Debatte um eine zukünftige europäische Identität und Wertegemeinschaft nicht aus den Augen verloren werden! Zur Erhaltung der Handlungsfähigkeit und des dynamischen Motors Europas mit seinem komplexen Institutionengefüge sollte Europa mit einem lernenden Blick über den Atlantik an der Verbesserung seiner Implementationsprozesse arbeiten, also seine Fähigkeit, Entscheidungen schnell durchzuführen, verbessern. Letztlich steht die Entscheidung, ob Europa auch weltweit einen Beitrag für Stabilität, Sicherheit und Frieden zu leisten gewillt ist. Dazu bedarf es, entsprechend einer der Leitmotive der Federalist Papers, der Herstellung außenpolitischer Handlungsfähigkeit. 6.2 Ausblick: Chancen für die Zukunft Europas Die größte Chance (und außenpolitische Aufgabe) des zukünftigen Europa wird die Wahrung internationaler Multipolarität zur Sicherung von Vielfalt und Frieden in der Welt sein können. Dazu bedarf es aber einer starken Union, die die Erfolgsgeschichte der Vereinigten Staaten wiederholt und in der Lage sein wird, den USA ein weltpolitisches Gegengewicht entgegen zu stellen. Die daraus resultierende Gefahr wird indes von den USA ausgehen: die Amerikaner werden wohl kaum zulassen, dass Europa den Status quo, also ihre hegemoniale Vormachtsstellung in Frage stellen könnte. Sie wären also klug beraten, alles daran zu setzen, die Europäer davon abzuhalten, eine europäisch-republikanisch-nationale Identität zu entwickeln und Europa daran zu hindern, zu selbstbewussten und starken "Vereinigten Staaten zu werden. Das Ende des transatlantischen Bündnisses ist daher die wahrscheinliche Folge einer zukünftigen Emanzipation des vereinigten Europas von den USA. Der langfristige Vorteil der strategischen Freundschaft Europas mit den USA, einen zukünftigen Konflikt zwischen zwei gleich starken Weltmächten Europa und USA zu vermeiden, sollte also – ohne damit - 15 - die Haltung der EU und ihrer Mitgliedsstaaten zum Irakkonflikt, der Ursache für die derzeitige Abkühlung dieser Freundschaft ist, zu beurteilen – nicht für kurzfristige Ziele aufs Spiel gesetzt werden. Auf diesem Wege wird Europa vielleicht schon bald einen friedensstiftenden Gegenpol zur Hegemonie der USA in gleichzeitiger transatlantischer Interdependenz darstellen. Literaturverzeichnis Burghardt, Guenter: The Development of a European Constitution from the US Point of View, Berlin, Vorlesung vom 6. Juni 2002 an der Humboldt-Universität Berlin, (4. März 2003) Dahl, Robert Alan: How Democratic Is the American Constitution, Yale: Yale University, 2002 Gebhardt, Jürgen: "The Federalist", in: Klassiker des politischen Denkens, Bd.2, überarbeitete Ausgabe der 5. Auflage, München: C.H.Beck, 2001 Plate, Bernhard von: OSZE und Europarat – Stabilität durch Krisenmanagement und Interessenausgleich, Wertegemeinschaft Europarat, in: Informationen zur politischen Bildung Nr. 274/2002, S.16ff Rittberger, Volker; Zangl, Bernhard: Internationale Organisationen. Politik und Geschichte, 3. überarbeitete Auflage, Opladen: Leske + Budrich, 2003, S.162-166, S.234-243, S.253-259 Sekretariat des Europäischen Konventes: Vorentwurf des Verfassungsvertrages, Dokument Nr.: CONV 369/02, Brüssel, 28. Oktober 2002 Sekretariat des Europäischen Konventes: Deutsch-französischer Beitrag zum Europäischen Konvent über die institutionelle Architektur der Union, Dokument Nr.: CONV 489/03, Brüssel, 16. Januar 2003 Sekretariat des Europäischen Konventes: Summary report on the plenary session, Dokument Nr.: CONV 508/03, Brüssel, 20./21. Januar 2003 Sekretariat des Europäischen Konventes: Entwurf der Artikel 1 bis 16 des Verfassungsvertrages, Dokument Nr.: CONV 528/03, Brüssel, 6. Februar 2003 Weingärtner, Daniela: Sozialrecht mit Sprengkraft, Brüssel, 2003 in: die tageszeitung, 11. März 2003, S.6 - 16 - Woyke, Wichard (Hrsg.): Handwörterbuch Internationale Politik, 8. aktualisierte Auflage, Lizenzausgabe für die Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, Bonn: Leske + Budrich, 2000 ________________________________________________________________ Plug-Searcher 16:52, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC)